


Surprised

by LinkyChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 people, Anyway they are 4, Do you call it a foursome or a gangbang, F/M, Multi, Not 4 years old, Smut, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyChan/pseuds/LinkyChan
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to share... but Jack's too curious to let this opportunity slip.





	Surprised

You’ve been stealing the boys’ shirts for a week now, wearing them all around the bunker with nothing else, just to give them a nice view every time you had to bend over. Sam would only get a darker gaze and fix himself from time to time, but Dean was hooked like a fish. He would press himself against you every time he had to opportunity so he could show you what you did to him. However, it didn’t take long that Sam soon joined him and pressed you against walls as often as he could to show his dominance. Now was the time for a talk (or what you taught would be a talk) because you really didn’t want to create a fight between the two boys. ‘’I mean, I don’t mind sharing’’, said Dean first. Sam then followed him with a: ‘’that would actually be a good idea.’’ Their patience had been played with too much though… so they decided that taking you at the same time would be an even better solution. It didn’t take long that you were laying on your bed, completely naked with Sam in-between your legs. He was eating you out and you were pulling on his hair, making him moan even more, all that while Dean was sucking and lightly biting your nipples to make you moan back. He would often go up your neck and leave some love bites all over it. You were about to slowly impale yourself with Sam’s length as Dean was touching himself behind you… until you heard something coming from the door. ‘’What’s going on here..?’’ questioned Jack while looking at you three.

A ‘’fuck’’ was heard from Sam and a ‘’Son of a bitch… close the door!’’ from Dean. You knew both boys wouldn’t be as nice to him because of how horny they were right now, so you simply wrapped a blanket around yourself and closed the door behind you as you exited the room.

‘’What’s going on (Y/N)? You didn’t teach me about this…’’ You looked down at your feet, not knowing what to say. ‘’It’s called sex Jack, two people do it together when they like each other a lot and it makes them feel good.’’ You thought your explanation was good enough but was cut off again. ‘’Then why are you three and not two? Can you teach me how to do sex? I like you a lot you know.’’ You let out a sigh. ‘’When people are experienced enough, sometimes they can do it with more people. And I would teach you but I can’t right no-‘’ Jack cut you off mid-sentence. ‘’Why?’’ You sighed again and just decided to go ask the boys, it’d be easier. You enter the room again and tell Jack to stay outside for a minute.

As soon as you enter, Dean is already all over you, kissing your neck from behind and making his hands roam around your lower stomach. ‘’Dean, stop it. Jack wants to join in.’’ Sam didn’t seem too happy about the proposition, but Dean was beyond not happy. ‘’I will not have sex with the son of Satan (Y/N), and neither will I let you have sex with him. You’re ours now-‘’ Dean tried to kiss you again, but you freed yourself from his grip. ‘’Who’s supposed to teach him then Dean? Do you prefer for me to have sex by myself with him or for you two to be there?’’ Knowing the older brother, he would definitely choose the second option. Sam got up and opened the door, looking at Jack. ‘’Get in here and strip your clothes off. You better please (Y/N).’’

You never saw Sam that possessive and dangerous looking, but you weren’t against it, and neither was your body. Your juices were already coating your thighs from arousal. Of course Jack wasn’t too aroused at the moment from the guys’ attitudes, so you stood in front of him and grabbed his boxers before he could take them off. You started kissing him sensually as well, trying to make him as hard as possible in case the boys would get harsh with him. A little bit of neck kissing and he was almost cumming in his underwear. The sight must have excited the boys too, because they were both touching themselves while looking at you. It didn’t take long for you to go back to the two boys and to start gently touching them, just enough to mess with them a little. You felt Sam taking you from behind, wrapping you possessively with his arms as Dean was kissing you sensually and slipping his fingers inside your folds. ‘’What are you doing boys? You’re leaving Jack alone over there’’, you managed to say in-between kisses and gentle gasps. That’s when Sam left you and sat Jack down on a chair you had laying around since the boys came in your room often to look over cases. It didn’t take long for him to come back and blindfold you. You were surprised but let him do his thing as he pushed you on the bed and spread you apart for Jack to explore but you to be in the complete darkness. You didn’t expect to feel something that soon, but fingers were exploring you shyly now. You guessed they were Jack’s. ‘’Guys, at least teach him how to get in, it’s not nice to tease.’’ Jack must have been surprised since you felt the fingers slightly pull back, unsure if he needed to stop completely or just keep contact. That’s when you felt the harsher hands attacking you sensually. The fingers were long, but still not Sam’s, so you guessed that was Dean putting his major and pointer inside of you. You arched your back when you felt his thumb brushing over your clit in circles. You tried to get your hands to his wrists, but the bigger hands quickly got a hold of yours and pinned them over your head. The fingers inside you then left you, leaving you whimpering quietly until you felt the shy fingers come back and imitate Dean’s. You didn’t feel a thumb though, you felt lips over your clit and before he could even start sucking, you already gasped for air and tugged to free your hands. Sam was holding you tightly though, snickering when he saw your mouth form an ‘o’. ‘’You better not be laughing at me Winchester or I swear to Chuck-‘’, you were trying to threaten him… and he cut you off! ‘’What are you going to do to me (Y/N)? You don’t seem in much of a position to talk... plus’’ he bends over to whisper in your ear. ‘’You’re the one that’s not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow.’’ His breath tickled your cheek and his words made you hold yours, unable to say anything back. You figured it’d be even better to get Jack to do anything than to let him win. ‘’Harder, Jack.’’ You say unimpressed. The Nephilim listens to you and moves his fingers quicker inside of you. He also sucks even harder, leaving his tongue explore your entire slit from time to time. You were about to orgasm… and Dean understood what your plan was, so he let you. You came hard, all of your muscles clenching, making your fluids flow all the way down Jack’s chin who stopped when you started breathing hard again. You expected for Sam to let you go and for the blindfold to get taken off of you. However, you only felt his grip loosen a bit to be replaced by Jack’s wet hands. ‘’What are you guys doing..?’’ ‘’Do you think we’re stupid (Y/N)? We know what your plan is. We know women can cum multiple times and we also know you’re not going to walk for a week’’, said Sam. The idea made you swallow loudly, which was heard by all of them. You got a laugh out of the boys and a question from Jack: ‘’Why is she not going to walk? Did she hurt herself?’’ Dean took over that question. ‘’No Jack, we’re going to fuck her so hard she won’t be able to close her legs.’’ That seemed to answer his question enough because he didn’t add anything after. The light wasn’t that bright in the room when they removed the blindfold suddenly. That meant one of the guys got an idea. They probably talked about it before giving you your sight back because Jack already laid down on the bed and Dean was gently pushing your back towards him and Sam that was currently pumping himself a couple of times close to Jack’s head. When you got to the bed, you straddled the nephilim’s lap, his cock pressing against your slit, length against length. When you started to slowly impale yourself on the half angel, you felt him tense and whispered to him to relax. That’s when you felt Dean start to lube up your back entrance. You realized what was going to happen and bent down again to say your final words to Jack. ‘’I won’t be able to talk but… trust yourself. I’ll tell you to stop if something’s not okay, good?’’ He nodded and smiled at you, proud of his new knowledge he was getting from this experience. Of course, you would have liked for him to learn about sex in a different way, but you don’t think the Winchesters would let you do that. In any case, your thinking session was interrupted when you felt Dean slowly pushing himself into you and Sam lifting your chin up to make sure you were okay. You smiled at him and slowly started to lick from bottom to top, tongue flat to cover more surface on his impressing dick. You could feel Jack’s gaze on you as you were getting impaled by all holes. You could also feel Dean’s strong hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him with each thrust. And last but not least, you knew that Sam already had his eyes closed from your tongue swirling around his tip and your cheeks hollowing around his length. The huge mix brought the entire group to their limit, cumming all at once. Dean in your ass, Jack in your pussy and Sam in your mouth. You swallowed the younger brother’s semen and crashed over the newcomer, onto his broad chest ready to welcome you. Dean was the last one to get out of you and crash down on the king size bed.

‘’You’re not that bad kid’’ said Dean to the youngest of the group. Sam agreed with a nod and you with a snore, completely exhausted. It didn’t take long that the rest of the group joined you, even Jack that didn’t normally sleep much.


End file.
